POWER RANGERS: FALCON and CRANE
by SilentBob380
Summary: my first fic. this will be a T/K fic so don't worry. and no there is no Kat bashing as she will not be in my story. well people i hope you guys enjoy it
1. Staying

**Disclaimer: NOTHING OF POWER RANGERS ARE MINE EXECPT THIS STORY.**

**AN: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. IVE READ MANY FICS SINCE I'VE BEEN INTRODUCED TO THIS SITE MANY YEARS AGO**

**SO I THINK ITS NOW I DECIDED TO GIVE WRITING A STORY A TRY. SO YOU GUYS KNOW THERE WILL BE NO KAT IN THIS STORY. **

**WHILE I DO LIKE HER, SHE IS NOT NEEDED FOR WHERE I WOULD LIKE MY STORY TO GO. SO GUYS PLEASE READ IT**

**AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF I SHOULD FIX ANYTHING OR NOT. =)**

_You know that you're the reason in everything I do_

_ Its all for you_

_You know that you're my reason in life_

_ Its all for you_

_These faces come and go _

_ All I do is think of you_

_I'm on the long road home_

_ The road that leads me straight to you_

_(All for you, by In This Moment)_

Angel Grove, home of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Where you have

5 very extroindary teenagers, chosen by one very powerful sentient

being. His name, Zordon of Eltar, and his trusty assistant ALPHA 5.

Their names are Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Billy

Cranston, and Kimberly Hart. Throughout that time they battled an evil

witch named Rita Repulsa, who put up a very big fight against the

Power Rangers. The biggest fight they ever faced, was when Rita used

the 6th power coin to make the evil green ranger. For Rita to make

the Green Ranger she would need find someone who could beat the

rangers, the person to beat them would be Tommy Oliver, who tied in a

martial arts competition against Jason Lee Scott, the leader of the

Power Rangers and the Red Ranger. After a very long and hard fought

battle the Power Rangers defeated the evil Green Ranger, by destroying

his sword, the Sword of Darkness, he was released from Rita's evil

spell, but not after some major damages. While under the evil spell he

had almost completely destroyed the command center, almost loosing

Zordon forever. Not knowing how the rangers could ever forgive him,

but somehow they did. With Jason extending his hand to Tommy for him

to join the team, Tommy became the 6th Power Ranger. With Tommy

joining the team there was one person that had set eyes on him and

vice versa, and that person was Kimberly Hart the Pink Pterodactyl

Power Ranger.

Just like her last name, Kimberly was the "Heart" of the team. She was the one who, really accepted Tommy into the close group of friends, so he just wasn't a part of the team, but a part of the "Ranger Family." However it wasn't until that he lost his Green Ranger powers, that he realized that he felt a part of the close knit family. During this time Tommy and Kim became rather close, but it wasn't until he lost his powers that he realized that he was in love with Kimberly. As time went on the Rangers did their best to fight off Rita and her army of monsters. It was at this time when he realized that he truly belonged to the team. When everyone else had lost their powers, due to the demands of Goldar, Rita's head henchman, it was up to Tommy to come back and once again take a hold of the Green Ranger Power Coin. Not only did he retrieve the other Ranger's Power Coins, but freed the parents of Angel Grove from one of Rita's evil dimensions. Tommy and the other Rangers continued on fighting until Tommy powers' were completely destroyed causing to leave the ranger team for good...or one would thought. As luck would have it, the team was in need of a new ranger. Zordon the leader of the Power Rangers decided it was time to make a new Ranger, the White Tiger Power Ranger.

Zordon gathered up all of the Power Rangers at the Command Center, to finally revel to them the holder, and the Ranger. As the White Ranger came down from the ceiling, the rangers were filled with mixed emotions, most importantly Kimberly was, as she was hoping Tommy would be coming back to be with them again. As the White Ranger set his feet to the ground, Zordon asked, the White Ranger to revel himself. This newest Ranger unlatched his helmet, and took it off, everyone gasped, however on ranger who was the smallest, but one of the most deadliest fainted at the sight of the new Power Ranger. The newest Ranger walked over to the fainted Ranger and pick her up, as she woke up she saw his face the words that he said to her, "Hello Beautiful." the newest ranger stated. The fainted Ranger looked up and said one word, "Tommy." He was back Tommy was back as the new White Ranger.

It has been a wild ride for the Power Rangers. Months gone by, and it was time to say good bye to three Power Rangers. Jason, Trini, and Zack, had been elected to go to the Teen International Peace Summit, it was a once and a life opportunity for the teens, and they knew they would never get a chance to do it again. However they knew they couldn't just leave without passing down their powers. Who better to take control of these powers than the three people that helped Tommy and Kimberly save Billy's life. Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, and Adam Park. Rocky would come and receive the Red Ranger Powers, Aisha would come and receive the Yellow Ranger Powers, and Adam would come and receive the Black Ranger Powers. During this time they were faced with a far more evil enemy the Rita ever was his name was Lord Zedd, and to top it all off, Rita would later come and marry Lord Zedd, and they became a very powerful source to deal with.

The greatest tragedy of them all, would be when Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa revived Zordon's old and greatest enemy ever, Ivan Ooze, who had been trapped for over 10,000 years. With Ivan Ooze back he wanted to exact revenge on Zordon, so Ivan snuck into the Command Center, and shattered Zordons tube, which caused Zordon to rapidly age. With the Command Center being completely trashed and Zordon dying, he sent the rangers on one last quest to find another power source that could defeat Ivan Ooze, however they would have to travel to the distant planet Phadeos to retrieve them. Realizing that Zordon sent them to Phadeos, he knew now would be the perfect time to strike the Rangers, and sent a group of Tenga Warriors to deal with, while he took care of earth, and brain washed all of the parents in Angel Grove to retrieve his old zords.

During their time on Phadeos, the Rangers ran into the Tenga Warriors that Ivan had sent. Realizing that they could not defeat them, because they had no powers. Who better to rescue the Rangers than Dulcea, the Master Warrior of Phadeos. After dealing with the tengas, Dulcea realized who these teenagers were, and immediately helped seek the power they needed to destroy Ivan Ooze once and for all. Soon these 6 Power Rangers became the Ninjetti Rangers. Rocky, would become the Red Ape. Aisha would become the Yellow Bear. Adam would become the Black Frog. Billy would become the Blue Wolf. Kimberly would become the Pink Crane, and Tommy would become the White Falcon. With these new Powers they knew that they have everything they need to defeat Ivan Ooze, and Destroy him completely. The next chapter in the Power Rangers' lives would only be concerning two of the Rangers, the Pink Crane, and the White Falcon, the heart and the strength of the team would about to be tested. As Tommy and Kimberly would face their hardest challenge ever, Kim leaving the Ranger Team and going to train professionally in gymnastics under Coach Günter Schmitt, for the Pan Globals, and possibly the Olympics. This is where our story begins and may end.

(Tommy and Kimberly, at Tommy's house)

"Beautiful, you have to go it's your dream u must follow your dream.

You can't let me or anyone stop you from following your dream, this is a once and a

life time opportunity." Tommy said, taking her hands to his. Tommy and Kim have

just gotten back from meeting Coach Schmitt, and from battle a monster, made by

Zedd and Rita. They now just made it to Tommy's house where she has been

staying for awhile now. Now Tommy just parked his truck into the

driveway of his house, he turns the car off and looks at Kim. "Kim

beautiful, please say something?"

"Tommy you know it's my dream to compete, and now I have the perfect

opportunity to do it. However I just feel like my priorities have

changed some ever since we got the Ninjetti Ranger powers." Kim pauses and

looks at Tommy in the eyes, she sees so much love and compassion in

his eyes, and right then and there she realized that it wouldn't

matter what she did, Tommy would support her a hundred percent.

"Handsome I love you so much, I really do, but I just can't do it

anymore." Kim says, as Tommy looks at her in confusion. "Tommy what

I mean is that I don't want to compete anymore, but don't get me wrong

I love gymnastics, and I thought I loved competing. However in

reality I just like the idea of competing." Kim says, as she closes

in, and kisses Tommy on the lips, not passionate, but with all the

love in the world. "But do you know what Handsome?" Kim asks, not

really leaving him anytime to respond." I love being with you. I love

spending everyday with you, and you are way to important for me to

leave to leave behind. Handsome, you are my rock, and you have my

heart. Without you I am nothing."

Tommy just stares at Kim trying to let everything sink in, on what

she has just said. 'Did she just say what I think she just said? I

don't think she realizes how happy she just made me.' Tommy looks up

at Kim and kisses her with everything he has, after which seems like

hours, but rather a couple of minutes they broke apart and he takes

her hands into his, as he starts to speak. "Kim I'm not going to lie

on how happy you have just made me, I really hoped you wouldn't go,

but I wouldn't stop you." as he strokes the back of Kim's hands with

his thumbs. "Now Kim I want you to promise me something." Tommy

states.

"And what would that be Handsome?" she replies just looking into his eyes.

Tommy releases her hands, and with his right hand he cupped her face,

and brings her closer to him so their noses are practically touching.

"I want you to promise me that you are doing this because you want to,

and not because of me. I want you to follow your dreams Kim. If that

means you got to go down to Florida and train with Coach Schmitt, then

I won't stop you, I'll still be here when you get back. I love you

Beautiful." Tommy said with as much love and passion he could put into his words.

Kim just stared back at with so much love and her eyes. She leaned in closer to him, and kissed him soundly on the lips. She looked up at him and said, "Tommy, Handsome. I love you too, you have no idea how much you mean to me." She stated. "But love, I made up my mind and I want to stay here with you. You are more important to me than any competition, you are my everything Tommy." With that their lips clashed together, their tongues fighting for dominance, but neither is willing to give up.

After a heavy make-out session Tommy pulled away from Kim. "Beautiful, let's go inside before mom and dad start to worry, and maybe we can finish what we started later on." Tommy stated very suggestively. Kim nodded with a very huge grin on her face. They got out of Tommy's truck and went inside. "Mom! Dad!" Tommy yelled. He waited, yet he got no response. The couple went into the kitchen to see if mom left anything out for them two to eat. As they reached the kitchen table they saw a note, Tommy went to pick it up and started to read aloud.

_ "Tommy and Kimberly,_

_Hey kids, Dad and I will be gone for the majority of the week on a business trip. There is pizza in the oven and we left a hundred dollars on the counter for you guys. Please behave for us kids, we love you guys very much. We will see you guys in a week._

_ Love, Mom&Dad_

"Well then." Tommy started, but was cut off when he turned around to look at Kim. Well to say the least she had a very suggestive smile on her lips. The next thing Tommy knew was that Kim's lips came crashing down on his. "Well what was that 'Fearless Leader' saying something about finishing what we started later." she started. "I'd say now would be the perfect time to finish exactly what we started." Kim said as she turned around to start heading up the steps. Tommy just stood there with a blank, but yet a confused look on his face. "Well are you coming or not." Kim said as she continued to walk up the steps. Tommy now realized on what is happening, and made a mad dash up the steps and with just enough speed to pick Kimberly up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Now your mine Kim." Tommy said and slapped her ass playfully, as he carried her to their room.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled, "I swear if you drop me, you will regret ever doing this." Kim said in fits of laughter, as Tommy was now tickling her legs.

They reached their room and Tommy couldn't help but plop Kim on the bed. Just as he was about to climb on top of her, Kim reached pulled Tommy with such force that he couldn't help but fall on top of her. Kim reached out and cupped his face with both of her hands and said, "Now let's finish what we started, and believe me we have all week to finish what we started...more than once." With that they shed all of their clothes, they showed each other just in fact on how much they love each other.

(Hours Later)

"Hey Handsome, I'm hungry and that pizza sounds really good right now." Kim said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Did u work up an appetite Beautiful?" Tommy questioned teasingly because he knows that he for one did.

Kim slapped him hard on the chest, which caused Tommy to grunt a little. "Now quit being an ass Tommy and come and eat with your girlfriend." Tommy said as she got off the bed and picked up one of Tommy's shirts, which went well below her knees, so she didn't bother putting any underwear on. "You like?" she asked with seductive smile on her. Tommy stared at her, eyes wide open, like a deer standing in the middle of traffic. Once he got over the initial reaction, he had a smile slowly start forming on his lips. "You have no idea what you are doing to me, do you?" Tommy asked, as his erection was getting harder and harder. Getting up off the bed he stood and look at her.

"Well I have somewhat of an idea" Kimberly said as she slowly started to grind against his member causing more of a stir in his loins. She leaned in and kissed him. "Do you want more?" Kim asked, already knowing the answer.

"Do I even have to respond to that." Tommy asked.

"Well we might or might not continue later." Kimberly started, "It all depends on how you behave yourself when we are eating." With that Kimberly stood up and walked out of the room to the kitchen to heat up the pizza for her and Tommy.

"Kim, you are going to be the death of me." Tommy mumbled as he slowly followed suit, to go down stairs and join Kim. He had to be honest with himself he was feeling rather hungry, especially going around that many times in only a short few hours.

Just as Kim took out the pizza and put it on the stove, she noticed a pair of arms slowly circle around her and start nibbling on her neck. "Tommy you know we have to be somewhat presentable tomorrow, so I'd rather appreciate it if you would stop giving me a hickey." Kim's voiced hitched, as Tommy's lips and tongue hit a rather sensitive spot on her. All you heard was Kimberly say, "Don't stop." And Tommy chuckling.

"Now now Kim remember you need to behave while we eat." Tommy said with a huge grin on his face

"Thomas Oliver." She said, "Don't think that this is over yet, I'll get you back you just wait." Evidently Kim had something up her sleeve that Tommy was unaware about.

"Ok. Ok. I'll stop Beautiful only becomes you are mine and no one else's." Tommy said, though he still wondered what Kim still had up her sleeve that she has yet to play.

As they both ate, each of them would steal glances at each other while the other was not looking. After they ate their fill they decided to head back up to their bedroom. As they were both walking up the steps, they both had the same thoughts running through their hands, but didn't know it.

(Kim POV)

'I love Tommy, I really do. He is absolutely amazing in bed, but all I really wanted him to do was just lay down and hold me.

(Tommy POV)

'O man I love Kim, she is my everything. Not to mention how awesome she is, when we have sex. Knowing Kim, she would probably want another go, I would be in no way to refuse Kim. However all I really wants to do is just lay down and hold her until the both fall asleep.

When they both got to the room, Tommy somehow found his voice, and knew he better just be honest with Kim. "Hey Beautiful?" Tommy called and look at Kim as she smiled at the use of her nickname. "Baby do u think I could hold you please, babe I'm really tired.

Kim blew out a sigh of relief, thanking God, that she was not the one who had to say anything. She looked at her lover and smiled. "Yes Handsome, let me get into some Pjs, since I know you do like those silk ones I have." Kim said as she slowly went to fish out her Pjs and put them on.

"Well Kim I was kind of hoping you would where what you are wearing now to bed." Tommy started, as Kim just smiled. "I like the face your wearing my clothes, and besides I don't know if it is any more possible, you look more sexy wearing my shirt." Kim just smiled at him, as her smile became wider and wider, she charged Tommy.

"Handsome I know we just talked, but I got to say that I just got the energy boost I need." Kim said as she pulled his shirt over her hand and put it at the edge of the bed. So there is Kim standing there in all of her glory. Tommy just smiled as he walked over to her, and picked her up and wrapped his arms around her waist, and Kim wrapped her legs around Tommy's waist. Without a second thought, the two of them starting attacking each other's lips for dominance, both of them had the same exact thought. 'Tonight is going to be a long night.' As they both went added, but this time with so much extra love and passion than they had before.

After awhile, Kim once again settled on laying her head on his chest, and Tommy's right arm circling her protectively. Not even five minutes later they were both fast asleep. None really caring what the others would think. They were only thinking about themselves, and how much they loved each other, and for this split moment they decided to be selfish. By making each other feel loved from each other and vice versa.


	2. Celebrating

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN I OWN NOTHING OF POWER RANGERS**

**AN: Hey everybody, I know that I said that Kat would not be in the story, well I lied so deal with it. Want to thank the reviewers so far, guys please keep it up, I promise you that nothing you can say can hurt me, all feed back is appreciated. SO now without further ado I give you chapter 2 =) **

_Lady when you're with me I'm smiling_

_Give me all your love_

_Your hands build me up when I'm sinking_

_Touch me and all my troubles fade_

_Lady of the morning_

_Love shines in your eyes_

_Sparkling, clear and lovely_

_You're my lady_

_(Lady, Styx)_

Tommy and Kim woke up the next morning feeling rather refreshed, so to speak. "Good morning Beautiful." Tommy said, as he leaned over and kissed his love a good morning kiss. "You know Kim I could get to use to waking up to you everyday gorgous." Tommy whispered in her ear, as he starts nuzzling her neck.

"And so could I Handsome." Kim replied while moaning moments later as Tommy reach a sesntive spot on her neck. "You know u better not stop, or they will be hell to pay." Kim, while leaning in to Tommy's kisses.

"And who said I wanted to stop Beautiful?" asked reduntly, already knowing the answer. Tommy flipped Kim over so she was on top, and he was on bottom. Kim slowly started to kiss Tommy down his chest. "Beautiful don't stop baby." Just as she started to pull down his shorts. They heard some type of a noise happening downstairs, then all of sudden they heard a shout coming from below.

"Tommy! Kim! Where the hell are you guys?" A man's voiced echoed through. As Tommy and Kim Just stared at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

(_10 minutes earlier)_

Rocky, Adam, and Billy pulled up to Tommy's driveway. All three of them arguing about something.

"Rocky we shouldn't be doing this, let Tommy and Kim be they had a lot of things to talk about especially with Coach Schmitt coming and asking Kim to join him to train at his gym in Florida." Billy said, trying to reason with Rocky somewhat. It almost worked, almost.

"Billy man, its 1pm, it is time for them to be up, so we can eat lunch at the youth center. I got to be honest right now, I'm hungry as fuck." Rocky finished with a smile on his face.

"So Rocky, your telling me that we are here to bother Tommy and Kim so we can go down to the youth center for some food." Adam said, as he looked at him ridiculously.

"Yeah, so?" Rocky said, failing to see the problem in his head.

"You know what." Adam started, "Fuck it, I give up. Lets just get Kim and Tommy up before I change my mind."

The trio, headed up to Tommy's front door. Rocky in front with smiling all the way up, Adam in the middle just shaking his head, having a bad feeling about this whole situation, and Billy coming in the rear mumbling to himself, not wanting to deal with the wrath of Kim when this whole situation exploded in Rocky's face. Rocky decided he just should open up the front door, and as soon as he open up the door he started to shout. "Tommy! Kim! Where the hell are you guys."

_(Tommy and Kim)_

"I swear to god." Kimberly started, "I'm going to fucking kill Rocky!"

"Well beautiful, I guess it's time to start the day." Tommy said with a sigh. Slowly Kim got off of Tommy, and got off the bed. "Babe, why don't you go get a shower, and I'll go downstairs and entertain the guys until your done with you everything." Tommy said trying to relive the tension in the room.

"You know I would enjoy the shower more if you were taking one with me." Kim replied seductively.

"Babe u no I would but I got to play host for the guys, before rocky destroys the house." Tommy said, chuckling a bit. Tommy sits up, pulls up his shorts, throws a shirt on, and walks out of the room to go down stairs. Kim grabs Towel and heads to the shower.

"Well about god damn time bro." Rocky started, "We thought you and Kim were never going to come down."

"Well sorry Rock, but me and Kim were not inspecting visitors today, you ass." Tommy said with a huff, and more or less mumbles the last part.

"Well bro, it's like a little after 1pm, and you guys said you would meet us for lunch." With a humors glint in his eyes he added, "Was I interrupting something important" Now having a mischievous facial expression.

"Yes actually you did u asshole." Tommy added. "Oh, just wait until Kim gets down here, she is going to rip you a new asshole buddy." Having a evil glint in his eyes.

'Oh and plus just wait until Kim tells Aisha what you did bro, you aren't getting anything for a month. Ha!' Tommy thought.

"Oh and nice to see you guys too." Adding Tommy, slighting berating himself about forgetting Billy and Adam.

"It's no problem bro." Adam replied and Billy just nodded his head, knowing how forgetful Tommy is.

"Alright lets go in the living room and wait for miss Kimmie to grace us with her lovely presence.

"Hey Asshole!" Kim yelled and Rocky winced, "I heard that Dick!" Rocky winced again, and then Kim also said, "Oh, and don't worry I will be telling Aisha when we see her for lunch." Rocky just looked like he was about to cry.

Everyone just laughed at Rocky, realizing that he doomed for the next month, and besides food, Rocky loves his sex. A couple minutes later Kim came downstairs to greet everyone, after the all the hugs were exchanged the gang decided to head to the youth center to meet Aisha for lunch. As the gang pulled up they already saw Aisha's yellow civic there. Tommy and Kim got out of his Jeep while Rocky, Adam, and Billy got out of Rocky's SUV.

"Hey Ernie!" Kim shouted as they entered the Juice Bar."Hey girl." Kim also stated as she ran over to Aisha and gave her a hug. The guys followed suit saying hi to Aisha and Ernie, as everyone sat down at their usual table to eat.

"Alright kids." Ernie said with a smile on his face. He treats these kids like if they were his', he loves every single one of them."What can I get you guys to eat? Wait let me guess the usual?" After hearing a chorus of "yeahs" or "yups." He left to go to the kitchen and get started on their food.

"Well." Aisha started, "Kim, did you make you decision, on if you want to travel to Florida and train with Coach Schmitt."

"Well how about, we wait until we Ernie brings out lunch and I'll tell everyone besides Tommy as he already knows." Kim said, as she felt Tommy reaching out and grabbing her hand into his.

"Awe Kim." Aisha said, just as Tommy blushed. "Why don't u do anything like that for me Rocky." Aisha looked over at Rocky expecting an answer."

"Well…I..uh..you know." Rocky mumbled. Rocky then decided he should try again, "You know I love you baby."

"Uh huh ok Rocky." Aisha reached over and gave Rocky a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, by the way Aisha." Aisha went back to look at Kim."You know to talk to Rocky about barging in people's houses when people are still sleeping, or preoccupied." Kim finished while giving Rocky an evil smile, while Tommy just shrugged his shoulders and now decided to start up a conversation with Adam and Billy.

"So Tommy the way u seemed to be looking at Kim nonstop and holding her hand, and well not trying to sound gay here, but like making sure she is not going to disappear." Adam said.

"I agree with Adam, Tommy. You definitely seemed to be acting different, but in a good way like you guys just reignited a spark, that long seemed to be lost between you too." Billy finished.

"Guys I promised Kim that we will tell everyone today so just chill." Tommy said then added,"I'll give u guys a hint; it's going to make us both very happy." With that the conversation ended, and Kim's and Aisha's yelling at Rocky ended, as Ernie brought out their lunch.

"Well here you go guys enjoy. I got to go back to work." Ernie said with that he left.

As everyone started eating there was silence for a good 10 minutes until Kim grabbed Tommy's hand and just nodded to him. "Ok guys well, Tommy and I talked about the offer from Coach Schmitt about going to Florida to train." Started as she now had everyone's attention in the room, "Well we decided that I'm not going to go to Florida, Tommy needs me, and you guys need me. This place, Ernie's, my friends, you guys are my family, and I need to stay with my family, and so I can make sure Tommy doesn't get into trouble." Kim finished and as she kisses Tommy passionately on the lips."

"Awe Kim" everyone yelled. Everyone gathered around Kim and Tommy into a giant group hug.

"Hey Ernie!" Rocky yelled, "Around of milkshakes. KIM IS STAYING!" Screaming out the last part. All you see if Ernie nodded while getting the milkshakes.

Ernie brought over the milkshakes, "Kim, is awesome that your staying now, but are you sure you want to do this? I know that this is your dream." Ernie asked

"Yeah I'm sure Ernie." Kim smiled, "This is what I want, my family is more important than gymnastics, life changes, and so does dreams. I've realized that my new dream is being with Tommy, I can't imagine my life happening any other way."

"Beautiful" Tommy whispered in her ear, "Have I told you today, how much I love you?" Kim blushed to say the least.

"Yes, but you can say it to me again and again because I will never get tired of hearing it." Replied Kim as she kissed him, it wasn't long rather short, but filled with so much passion and love, it felt endless to the both of them.

"Well Kim as long as your sure, then I'm ok with it." Ernie said, "Now everything is on the house, as a celebration so to speak." After a chorus of a "Thanks Ernie" he left went to take an order from people who just walked in.

"Well as a celebration I say we need to go out to the club tonight, it is Saturday after all." Said hopefully, as he haven't been out clubbing in awhile.

"You know what Rocky, I think that is a good idea, to let our hair down and have fun." Kim decided. After a chorus of "Sures" and "Lets do it" they all decided to leave and relax and meet up at 4pm to go shopping for tonight."

"You know Kim." Rocky grumbled, "Your lucky I need to get some shit and that you are my little sister."

"Well you love my anyways Rocky now quit bitching." Kim replied sickly sweet. She turned to Tommy and whispered, "Plus who am I going to take shopping and show off all my outfits, also I might need someone to help me get dressed and undressed." Kim smiled seductively and kissed his cheek.

"Do you know what you are doing to me right now?" Tommy said while grunting as Kim got out of her chair and went to sit on his laps. "Well guys I say let's get going guys it's like what 2:15 pm?" Tommy said looking around at everyone, "And we will get back together at the mall at 4:00." After a general agreement they all left Ernie's and headed back to their houses.

Tommy and Kim pulled up to their house, got out of the car and headed inside. "Well babe what do you want to, you want to take a nap.

"You know what I want to Handsome." As she back him up against the wall."I want you to take me up stairs and lets finish what we started earlier today, and then we are going to go in the shower and where going to shower together." With that she kissed real quick and slowly walked away.

"Your wish, my command, Beautiful." He quickly got up behind her and put her over his shoulder and climbed upstairs to their bedroom, and does exactly like she said, finish what they started.

(_Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Aisha)_

As Tommy and Kim left, the rest of them were still in the parking lot bullshitting, around Rocky's and Aisha's cars

"Well guys where you want go tonight?" Adam asked, "I'd say let's go to Club Diesel."

"You know they are going to be mad women there right Adam?" Rocky asked.

"Ya I know well as you can see here Billy and I are still single, and the rest of you guys aren't." Everyone just stared at him while he continued to talk still. "What do you not see a problem with this Rocky."

"Well no, it's rather unexpected coming from you Adam." Rocky said exasperated.

"Ok well enough of this talk." Aisha said, "Rocky lets go. We need to pick up groceries for your mom, so how about this. Rocky rides with me and Billy, you and Adam takes Rocky's car and we will meet you guys at the mall later.

"Alright sounds like a plan 'Sha." Billy said, "So guys lets head out, and Adam I'm driving you drive like shit."

"Umm….Fuck off." Adam said giving him a look. "But anyways lets go then."

Rocky got into Aisha's car and they headed out, as well as Billy and Adam in Rocky's car. They were all excited about tonight as they really haven't time to relax and have considering dealing with Rita and Zedd, but now they are licking their wounds as they just recently got their asses kicked. The Rangers were not going to lie sometimes they got annoyed with it, but majority of time it was a blast, because they realize they are doing something that not many people would be able to handle. Plus they were all excited about the school year coming to a close with only a month left of school. However the best part was that, Jason, Zack, and Trini were all coming home to finish out their final year of high school with their entire friends and family.

"Alright Billy," Adam looked at him, "What do you want to do I'd say we head to The Exchange, the August Burns Red album came out, and I want to grab that before we do anything."

"Its all good man. I want to check out the We Came as Romans album." Billy said.

Something everyone needs to realize about Adam and Billy, they maybe more or less the quiet ones. They were huge metalcore fans, Adam leaning more to the heavier bands, while Billy liked the bands with clean vocals in it. They, out of their group went to the Van's Warped Tour this past year, no one else really listens to that music, but they let them be about considering that everyone is their own person.

_(Rocky and Aisha)_

Aisha and Rocky pulled out of the parking lot, and Rocky leaned over to kiss Aisha, Aisha pulled away.

"You know I hate when you do that, you distract me from the road." Aisha started, "Plus you better believe Kim told me about what you did today. For the next month you're not getting anything, unless you behave yourself at the club tonight.

"Awe baby really, calm on how would I know that Kim and Tommy would be tied up." Rocky said, with a hint of laughter in his voice. Plus I wonder what Jason is going to say when he comes home this summer."

"Well babe hate to burst your bubble, but Jason, Zack, and Trini already know that Tommy and Kim are having sex." Aisha said chuckling a little bit looking at Rocky's face. "Oh calm down babe, they knew before Tommy and Kim did. You know that Jason and Trini have been fucking since they left to go to the Peace Summit."

"Jesus Christ!" Rocky exclaimed, "Why am I that last to know about this, it makes it know fun to bust Tommy's balls about it."

"Well so you don't go too far into your rant. Kim will kill you if you do anything about it. Baby for once just let this one go for Kim's sake and yours, as I don't want to find a new boyfriend."

"Yeah Yeah." Rocky mumbled.

They parked the car realizing that they were at the store, got out and headed in to get stuff for his mother. Realizing that they had everything they put everything in the trunk of the car and headed back to Rocky's house.

"Alright Rocky" Aisha started, "As soon as we have everything in your house we need to leave and head to the mall and meet up with everyone else."

"Ok fine, but do you think we could at least get one in real quick?" Rocky asked hopefully.

"Babe do you want to make it 2 months, cause I got time baby." Rocky shook his head with a fear in his eyes.

"Fine fine." Rocky grumbled

The two of them gave them a Rocky's mom a quick hello and started unloading the groceries into the Kitchen.

"Rocky son, where is your car at." Rocky's mom asked.

"Oh, Adam and Billy have it while I went with Aisha, we are going to go out later tonight."

"Oh and when would you be telling me you were going out tonight Ricardo." She asked with a questioningly look.

"Um…right now?" Rocky asked, while Aisha just left knowing that she was giving Rocky a hard time.

"Hun you know I'm teasing you, but go and have fun. I am assuming that you will be spending the night at either Tommy's or Adam's house tonight."

"Yeah that was more than likely the plan."

Deciding to help dig Rocky out of this hole he is in Aisha spoke, "Don't worry Ms. DeSantos." She started, "Myself and Kim will be keeping the boys in line tonight."

"Aisha how many times do I have to say it, call me Maria. Oh and I know they will behave, you know how much I love giving the boys such a hard time."

Aisha chuckled, "Oh believe me Maria, Kim and I always do, it keeps them from misbehaving to bad."

"Too right you are dear." Maria laughed, "Now go and enjoy tonight, give the rest of the gang my love and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They both left, but with Rocky giving his mother a hug and kiss on the cheek, much to his embarrassment. They gave Adam, and Tommy a call to let them know they were on their way. Roughly after a 10 minute drive they arrived at the mall realizing that there was a huge sale going on. Which her and Kim were going to use completely to their advantage. After another couple of minutes the rest of the gang arrived with of course Tommy and Kim arriving last, Aisha knowing that it was Tommy to blame.

Billy and Adam got of the car and met up with Rocky and Aisha at the entrance. Tommy and Kim got out of their car, and started walking up. Tommy had a happy smirk on his face, while Kim had a satisfied look her face.

"Well we ready to go." Kim said, "I figure that we should be done by 6:30 so we can get home and get ready to go out."

With everyone agreeing they headed inside the mall, they decided to make it easy for everyone they paired off into twos. Tommy and Kim, Rocky and Aisha, and Billy and Adam, and with that they headed off into different directions.

_(Adam Billy)_

"Alright man, I think I'm just going to get a pair of dark faded jeans, beaters, and some kind of dress shirt." Billy stated, "To be honest I have no interest in being here."

"Same here man, same here." Adam added, "I think I'm going to get a good pair of nice looking dark jeans, and an all black dress shirt of some kind." After they got their clothes they decided leave the store and head to a shoe store.

"Alright man here we are."Adam said walking into the shoe store, "I think I'm going to get a pair of nikes black, green, and some white in there. Billy?"

"Actually man I'm going to grab a pair of Timberlands and call it day." Billy replied

"Alright easy enough, lets do it." Adam cheered, wanting to get this whole thing done with. Neither him or Billy like shopping, but knew it needed to get done.

The duo headed to get their respected items and met up at the cash register. After they got their shoes paid for they decided to head back to the car and put their belongings in the truck, so they are not carrying it around the store. After putting their purchases away the headed back in the mall to the music store to see what they could find.

_(Aisha and Rocky)_

"Alright baby, were only going to get a couple of things, I just want to get done quickly as possible" Rocky said grabbing Aisha's hand.

"Rock, we will be done when I say your done and stop your bitching." Aisha laughed.

They headed to the first store they saw, as entering Aisha grabbed Rocky and headed to the evening wear section.

"Oh wow." Aisha exclaimed this is cute, showing Rocky. It was a yellow tube top. "It would go perfect with a pair of skinny jeans and some heals." All Rocky could to do was grumble and just follow along hoping to be done shopping as quickly as possible. After getting everything Aisha needed they decided to leave the store and search of another one for Rocky, who be fast at getting what he needed. They entered the next store, and immediately headed to the section that he needed.

After grabbing a pair of rather dark blue almost black faded jeans he headed to wear the shirts were at. Looking around he saw a red shirt with black pinstripes going down on it, after looking for several minutes he grabbed it and headed to grab a couple of white shirts. Getting his outfit he went and grabbed a pair of red and black nikes, grabbing everything he needed, they headed toward the register to get everything paid for. They grabbed their purchases and headed towards Aisha's car to put everything in it.

"Alright babe, lets head to the food court and get some food. I'm hungry." Rocky announced, Aisha laughed and just took it all in stride.

_(Tommy and Kim)_

With everyone gone they decided, well Kim decided to head to Victoria's Secret.

"Kim really -." Tommy was cut off by one look from Kim. They headed towards the front desk, and as soon as the employee saw Kim she walked over to them told them to follow her. After they followed the employee she walked back to what they were doing. Tommy not realizing what is going on here turned to look at Kim.

"Don't worry Handsome, this is their private section." Kim said while she started looking around. "Now Tommy I want you to sit in that chair and be quiet, while I get what I need."

"Can I see what you are buying?" Tommy asked.

"Please, where is the fun in that, and plus you will like on what you see trust me. It should take like 15 minutes tops, I promise." Kim said as she went to focusing on what she was looking at.

True to her word she got the items she needed headed to the register to pay for it and left.

"Alright Tommy." Kim question him, "What are you going to wear?"

"I pair of faded jeans, a white button down shirt with black pinstripes on it, with a fitted black shirt under it, and probably top it off with some white nikes." Tommy said while looking at the shoes. "What about you Beautiful?"

"Now that is for me to know you find out later on." Kim replied wanting to keep it a secret.

After another hour, Kim and Tommy were ready to check out, at the register. Grabbing their purchases, and Kim giving hers for Tommy to carry, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim picked up her phone, "Yeah we just checked out. Ok yeah that's fine will meet you guys at the main entrance. Alright love ya girl, bye."

"Aright Handsome, lets go we need to meet everyone at the main entrance and head out to the cars so we can get ready." Kim said, "Oh and we are all going to just get dressed at our house and leave from there."

"Alright sounds good that way it won't be much of a hassle." Tommy replied leading the way to exit, wanting to leave the mall quickly as possible, not wanting to have Kim find something she can't live without, ironically seems to happen a lot.

Reaching the exit hey saw the gang chilling waiting for them to arrive. After everyone agreeing that they have everything they need, the group headed out to Tommy's place. After a 15 minute drive they arrived. Everyone grabbing the bags they headed inside.

"Alright me and Aisha will be upstairs, while you boys will have downstairs." With that Aisha and Kim headed upstairs to shower and get ready, while the boys just headed into the living room to bullshit before getting ready.

_(Kim and Aisha)_

With girls in Tommy and her room they both went and sat on the bed.

"Alright now Kim, girl, I love you, but god damn girl in bed until 1pm, that is not like you at all." Aisha started, they needed to have girl talk bad.

"Girl we didn't realize what time is it until the boys came over." Kim said

After a couple minutes of silence Aisha spoke, "Is Tommy really that good in bed?"

"'Sha I'll say this." Kim started, "Take your best expectations of Rocky, and multiply it by 10. He is simply incredible." Kim said blushing, just a little bit.

After Aisha got done fantasying, they decided that Kim was going to shower in her room while Aisha was going to shower in the hall shower.

_(The Boys)_

"Alright 'Fearless Leader' spill, just how many times did you and Kim have sex last night?" Rocky asked bluntly.

"Um how about I punch you in the nuts and call it a day?" Tommy countered. "Just leave it go none of us bother you about Aisha, oh and don't say that you haven't had sex yet we know better." He finished.

"Alright fine I'll drop it…for now." Rocky added, "So Adam what exactly are you hoping to happen at the club tonight?"

"Well, do you remember last time we went to the club, and Tanya was there?" guys nodded, "Ok well you know that she is Aisha's cousin." Again the guys nodded, "Ok well she like goes every other week the club and I want to ask her out." Adam finished honestly.

"Well fair enough, Billy when the hell are you going to get yourself a woman, or you going to finally come out of the closet?" Rocky said turning to Billy.

"Well first off, are you sure your not gay, for how many times you ask that." Replied Billy, "And second off I'm looking for the right one." Before anyone could respond he added, "The right will come along I just need to be patient." What Billy didn't know that it would come rather soon then later.

"Alright guys now that we get that out of the way." Adam started, "I hear the showers going upstairs so we need to start ours now."

"Ok sounds good. Billy you can use the guest bathroom, and I'll go use the basement shower, when we get out Rocky and Adam get theirs." Tommy said, and with that Billy and Tommy left to get theirs.

After 15 minutes, Tommy and Billy got out and Rocky and Adam headed in. With all of the guys being done with the showers they started to get dressed, just as they finished the girls started to come down stairs.

_(Everyone)_

Tommy gasped as he looked at Kim. She was wearing a strapless pink dress that hugged her body in all of the right places, she was new pink heels. Needless to say Tommy thought she was sexy.

Tommy went up and behind Kim, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Oh my god Beautiful you look amazing." With that he kissed her right behind her ear. All you saw was Kim blushing.

"Oh guys if you don't mind, my cousin Tanya is going to come with us, but she said she will meet us there." Aisha said, much to Adam's pleasure.

Adam the first one to speak up said, "No we don't mind that would be fine."

The guys just laughed, with that they headed out to the club. Tommy and Kim would be in Tommy's truck, while Rocky and Aisha would be in her car, and Adam and Billy would be in Rocky's suv. After a 25 minute drive they made it to the parking garage right next to the club. Everyone out of their cars, they made it to the entrance to Tanya and some other girl with them, this girl was blond and tall.

"Hey T!" Aisha said grabbing her cousin and giving her a hug. "Hey Kat when did you get back?" she also said while giving this Kat girl a hug.

"I just got back a couple weeks ago, but for good. I decided to just live here while my parents decided to just stay in Australia." Kat said. She then leaned into Aisha's ear while Tanya went to go say hi to everyone else, "Who is that guy over there will the blue shirt on?" She asked.

"Oh that's Billy, oh wait you think he is hot don't you?" Aisha added, "Don't worry he is single and available, so you should totally go for it."

"You think?" Kat asked, with a nod from 'Sha she decided to go for it.

Aisha and Kat walked their way over to everyone else so Kat could introduce herself, but mainly to get a better look at Billy. "Hey everyone, my name is Katherine, but please call me Kat." She said with Australian accent.

"I'm Tommy this my girlfriend Kim." Tommy started

"Hi nice to meet you Kat, as my boyfriend already said I'm Kim." Kim smiled

"Hey whats going on? I'm Rocky." Rocky said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Adam." Adam spoke.

"Hello I'm Billy it's a pleasure to meet you." Billy said, hoping that she was single.

"Nice to meet all of you, Tanya and Aisha has told me so much about all of you, I'm just moved here from Australia." Kat said, "I'll be going to Angel Grove High starting this Monday."

"That's awesome, I'll show you around sometime, if you would like." Billy said taking a chance.

"Yeah that would be very nice of you Billy." Kat replied, already starting to take a interest into him.

"Alright guys enough talking, the night is young and I want to enjoy myself so lets head in." Rocky said while he led the way into the club.

_(With the Guys)_

After finding a table for all eight of them to sit at, the boys went to go get the drinks while the girls sat at the table and started talking.

"Alright Billy so what do you think of Kat?" Tommy asked as they got up to the bar.

"All I know man, is that she better be single because I can't take my eyes off her." Billy said, while looking at her, and seeing her blush a little. "I think if tonight goes well I'm going to ask her out on a date." He added turning back to look at everyone.

"Yeah man I'd say go for it, I can tell she likes you, especially when every couple of seconds she will turn and look at you." Adam said, "Plus maybe tonight I'll ask Tanya out, I over heard Aisha talking to Kim that, that Tanya likes me."

"Nice Adam about time, now lets get these drinks for the girls or they are going to ask what took us so long." Rocky said.

_(With the Girls)_

"Alright Kat." Kim said, "What do you think of Billy?"

"Honestly I think he is hot." Kat started, "If tonight goes good, I kinda hope that he will ask me out on a date."

"Girl no one can be worse than Adam. "I swear if I have to wait any longer for him to ask me out I'm going to flip." Tanya said.

"No doubt T." Aisha said, "So girls how do you think tonight is going to turn out?"

"I don't know, but what I do is that Tommy is going to be pissed tonight." Kim said, "We haven't been here a half hour, and so many guys have already been checking me out."

"Really?" Tanya asked, "I never really would think of Tommy of a jealous type." Kat said.

"Oh he is last time we went out to a club he got in a fight with some kid, because the kid kept hassling me." Kim replied.

"Oh I remember that now." Aisha said, "Ya if it wasn't for Rocky pull Tommy off of him that kid would have gotten hurt a lot more then he had."

Tanya and Kat just looked at Kim. "So ya, I guess you can say Tommy has a bit of a jealous streak in him, but I love him anyways."

"Alright the boys are on their way back, lets wait until they get with our drinks and we will go and hit up the dance floor." Aisha said.

_(Everyone)_

With the boys back with drinks, they decided to head out with the dance floor.

_(Tommy and Kim)_

Tommy and Kim where somewhere in the middle of the dance floor, when the first song came on the set. Tommy being behind Kim, she starts to grind on him.

"Beautiful you don't know happy I am, knowing that you are staying here." Tommy whispered in her ear.

"Handsome I think, I do, because you don't know happy that I'm here with you right now, and I don't want to ever leave your side." Kim turned around and started kissing him with so much passion and love. After their kiss both their lips were slightly swollen due to the kiss.

_(Rocky and Aisha)_

Rocky and Aisha started dancing, after hearing a rather good song come on, and didn't stop until the end of the next one. When a slow song came on Rocky wrapped his arms around her neck, and Aisha wrapped her arms around his neck. Rocky leaned in for a kiss, they finally pulled away from each after a couple of minutes.

"You know, you probably know this already, but I love you baby." Rocky said, whispering in her ear.

"Babe I know you do love me, and I love you, I understand if you may not think you show it, but believe me you do." Aisha stated, "You are my everything, that's why I don't expect you to change yourself, I love you with all my heart Rocky DeSantos."

With that Aisha captured Rocky's lips once more, which turned out to be a very heated make out session.

_(Adam and Tanya)_

"Awe look at that Adam." Tanya said pointing to Kim and Tommy, and Rocky and Aisha, "They look so in love don't you think."

Adam and Tanya just got back from the dance floor and were back at their table relaxing.

"Yeah I do." Adam said, 'Come on Adam, now is the perfect time to do it, its just you and her alone, you won't have a better shot.'

"Hey do you want me to get you another drink." Adam said pointing to Tanya's empty glass.

"Yeah, that would be great if you would." Tanya said, not really giving him her complete attention. 'Wow I for sure thought that we would of asked me out. God damn, why does men all ways have to fucking difficult.'

Adam left and went up to the bar, got the bartenders attention, and gave him a nod and asked for two more. 'Wow Adam way to pussy out, I thought you have balls, you already know that she likes so grow a dick and just ask her out.' Adam thought to himself, he looked back and saw that Tommy and Kim were sitting down with Tanya, grabbing the drinks he headed back to the table.

_(Billy and Kat)_

Kat and Billy were dancing with each other; it seems that after each song they started dancing closer and closer to each other. Until the very last song came, which was a very fast paced song, Kat started grinding up against Billy.

'Man Kat does have nice ass, nice body, and her blond hair is always a bonus factor. The way she is getting a reaction out of me is ridiculous.' Billy thought

Kat realized that Billy stop moving after Kat started grinding on him, so she decided to pull away, so not to have anything uncomfortable. However next thing that she knew he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to stop you know that." Billy said. Kat turned around and leaned in for a kiss, and next thing she knew Billy had back her up to a wall, and this kiss turned into a full blown out make out session.

"Well then, now that we got that out of the way, is there something you want to ask me Billy?" Kat asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, would you go a date with me Monday night?" Billy asked.

"Of course, now kiss me." Kat replied

_(Everyone else)_

Back at the table Rocky was the first person to speak up. "Holy shit will you look at Kat and Billy." Everyone turned to where Billy and Kat were at.

"Oh leave them alone Rocky." Tommy started, "Don't ruin this for them."

'Shit man Billy already made a move, and I haven't yet. You know what fuck it, as soon as the next slow song goes on, I'm going to ask Tanya to dance, and then I'm going to ask her if she would go out with me.' Adam thought to himself.

Kat and Billy made their way over to the table with huge grins on both of their faces. Billy sat down, while Kat made a bold move, but Billy loved, Kat sat on Billy's lap. The girls squealed and started to giggle, while the guys just gave him nod of their heads. True to Adam's words the next song came on, which happen to be a slow song. Adam stood up but bent down to Tanya, and whispered in her ear, "Will you dance with me." Tanya could only nod her head.

"Well holy shit! I think he is finally going to do it." Rocky exclaimed, and everyone was in agreement.

"I know now, if this works out then I won't have to hear about Adam asking about Tanya anymore." Aisha said, hoping that, Adam and Tanya would get together.

"I know what you mean 'Sha." Kat said, "They need to stop dancing around each other, and just tell each other how they feel. They all looked over at Adam and Tanya, and smiled.

_(Adam and Tanya)_

"So I got to tell you something." Adam said, as they were dancing.

"And what would that be Adam?" Tanya asked hoping that he would do what she thinks he's going to do.

Without saying anything he bent down and captured her lips into his. Realizing what Adam was trying to do, she parted her lips a little to allow him either access to her mouth. He pulled away from her and spoke, "Would you go out with me, and possibly consider me your boyfriend?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." Tanya said, and with she locked her lips with his, only stopping when they need air. "Well babe I'd hate to hate to ruin the mood, but everyone is staring at us." Tanya added.

"Well why not give them a little bit of a show?" Adam asked, he captured her lips once more, "How was that?" He finished.

"Amazing, but I think we should head back over to the table." Tanya whispered in his ear, with giving him a quick kiss they walked hand and hand back to the table.

They reached the table having the rest of the gang smile at them, which they just took it all in stride.

_(Everyone)_

"Alright guys it's like 12:30am, I'd say lets finish our drinks and we'll go out and get something to eat." Tommy suggested, realizing that Kim was getting tired as she was snuggled up against him. All you heard from Kim was a grumble of agreement.

"Alright yeah let's get out of here." Rocky said, everyone quickly finishing their drinks and headed out of there. They got to their cars, and Tommy spoke.

"Guys you are all welcome to crash at my house since it is kinda late."

"Rocky and I will, if you don't mind Tommy?" Aisha asked.

"More than likely Billy and I will also." Adam spoke up. He turned to look at Tanya and Kat, "What about you girls, you up for it?"

"No were good, we promised my parents that we would come home tonight, since they need help in the morning with stuff." Tanya said, "However we will definitely see you guys tomorrow."

With that Billy and Adam kissed their girls good night, everyone got in their respected cars, with the exception of Kat and Tanya, headed back to Tommy's house for the night. With a 25 minute drive back to Tommy's house they all pulled into the driveway.

"Kim baby, time to wake up were here." Tommy whispered, and shaking her gently.

"Handsome do you think you could just carry me in, I'm just to tired." Kim said quietly.

"Not a problem baby. I love you." Tommy got out of his truck, and went over to her side to pick her up and take her inside. Carrying her, Tommy went up the stairs to put Kim in bed. He went downstairs to see everyone sprawled out around the living room.

"Alright, I don't really care where any of you sleep, I'm tired I'm going to sleep, you guys can fight for the spare bedroom and the couch." Tommy said, going up to the stairs, "Now I'm going to sleep see you guys later." With that he went into his bedroom and closed the door.

_(Tommy and Kim)_

After undressing he climbed into bed next to Kim, automatically Kim went to snuggled up against Tommy, and rest her head on his chest.

"Babe I'm sorry." Kim started, Tommy looked at her with questionable look on his face.

"What do you mean Beautiful?" Tommy asked not quite understanding.

"For doing not doing like I promised." Kim said

"Hey babe don't worry about it." Tommy said, "I love you too much to even worry about that. Now rest your eyes and go to sleep Beautiful, and remember I love you." With that Tommy closed his eyes and let his dreams over take them.

_(Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Aisha)_

"Alright me and Rocky are going to take the guest bedroom no arguing, Billy and Adam, you guys can fight for the living room." Aisha said, and with that her and Rocky went into the guest bedroom.

"Alright well I'll just take the love seat and you can take the pull out bed." Billy said.

"Sounds good Billy, well goodnight." Adam said while he passed out minutes later after Billy did, however both of them had smiles on their faces remembering their nights.

All was quiet within Tommy's house, as no one was ready for what would be happening next.

**WELL GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT KAT BEING IN THE PICTURE. SO YOU GUYS KNOW I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS STORY, SO ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE JUST LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW THX – BOB**


	3. AN NOTE

**A/N: HEY GUYS BOB HERE I'D SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP IN A COUPLE OF DAYS. SO YOU GUYS KNOW THE UPDATES WILL BE KINDA IRREGUALAR, BUT CONSISTENT. GUYS PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING I'D APPRECTIATE IT.**

**WELL GUYS UNTIL NEXT TIME - BOB**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE SHIT HAS BEEN REAL CRAZY LATELY. I PROMISE I'LL DO MY BEST UPDATE SOONER NEXT TIME. OH AND SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO MY BETA READER PINK RANGER - THX YOU SO MUCH =) WELL NOW I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 3 ENJOY**

_Say something new_

_ I have nothing left_

_ I can't face the dark without you_

_ There is nothing left to lose_

_ The fighting never ends_

_ I can't face the dark without you_

_ (Without you, by Breaking Benjamin) _

Tommy and Kim are fast asleep in each other's arms in their bedroom. Kim is resting her head on top of Tommy's chest, while Tommy, has his one arm around her, holding her protectively. Tommy, starts to stir out of his blissful sleep, when hearing his phone go off, he grumbles incoherently, gently goes out of bed not wanting to wake Kim up. Tommy walks over to his phone, and flips it open.

"Hello?" Tommy answered.

"Yo bro, did you just wake up?" a man spoke, chuckling a little bit.

"Hey Jason," Tommy said hearing his best friend speak, "How's it going, man?

"Pretty good, man, pretty good." Jason replied, "Well you probably want to know why exactly I'm calling, other than so I can hear you lovely voice."

"Fuck off and yeah what's going on man?" Tommy said.

"Well, Trini, Zack, and I decided that we are done with the Peace Summit." Jason started, "Well our next stop will be in California, so we started thinking. We decided that when the conference in Cali' are done, that we would just stay and finish out the rest of this year here. However, here comes the problem, we need to keep it a secret from Kim, we want it to be a surprise for her."

"I see what you mean about your problem. Well when do you guys come home exactly?" Tommy asked.

"I believe in like two weeks, the conference will be at Los Angeles." Jason replied.

"Ok, how long is the conference?" Tommy said.

"Well, we will get in Friday night around midnight; from there we go straight to the hotel. Then we will have the conference all day on Saturday, not getting done until 9pm, so we were thinking that after the conference, you could just pick us up back at our hotel and bring us back at to Angel Grove." Jason finished.

"Well, sounds good I don't see any problems on this end, besides keeping this from Kim. So I'd say we should keep our communication low, and just through texts." Tommy added.

"Alright, sounds good, bro. Oh, Zack and Trini say hi, and give Kim their bests." Jason said.

"Will do, bro, but hey, Kim is starting to wake up, so let me get off the phone, I'll just hit you up with a text later today, ok?" Tommy said, while looking up at Kim making sure she was still asleep.

"Cool, alright, bro. Take it easy, and take care of my little sister." Jason added, before Tommy hung up the phone.

Finishing out his conversation, he headed back in bed next to Kim, were she curled up beside him.

"Your side of the bed was cold, and my pillow was gone." Kim said quietly, "Where were you?"

"Sorry, Beautiful, I was on the phone with Jason, you know how it is with the time difference." Tommy said.

"Ok, well what did you guys talk about?" Kim asked.

"Oh nothing, just Zack, Trini, and Jason all give you their love, and general chit chat." Tommy half lied.

"Oh Ok…What time is it?" Kim asked.

"It's like 8am." Tommy said.

"Oh ok, now hold me." Kim said, with that she got even closer to Tommy, while he wrapped her arms around her protectively.

"I Love you, Beautiful," Tommy whispered in her ear,

"I Love you, too, Handsome," Kim whispered back, she turned her head to kiss him.

Soon they started kissing each other, their tongues fighting for dominance, neither giving up. Kim got up, and straddled Tommy, never stopping their kiss. They stopped kissing only for a moment to have Tommy lift Kim's shirt off, and for him to take his off. Tommy, flipped Kim around, so he was on top of her and started leaving trails of kisses from her lips, around her neck, and stopping at her breasts.

"You sure you want to continue, baby?" Tommy asked, "I don't want to wake up everyone else."

"Handsome, I need this, I don't give a damn about everyone else right now, and the only thing I care about right now is me and you," Kim said.

"Your wish my command, Beautiful," Tommy said, and then his lips came crashing down on hers. Tommy, making sure that he would leave Kim very satisfied.

After their little talk, true to her word, Kim only cared about her and Tommy at this moment, and them satisfying each other.

(_Hour Later 10am_)

Kim, resting her head on Tommy's chest, while he is rubbing her back, both breathing hard from the earlier activity. Kim looked up at Tommy, kissed him and then spoke.

"Hey, I think it's about time we get up, and make sure everyone else is up," She started, "Then I was thinking that we could go to the movies, and just relax the rest of the day."

"Sounds like a plan, Beautiful," Tommy replied, "You know we could do anything, as long as I'm with you."

"I love you, Tommy Oliver," Kim spoke and kissed him.

"And, I love you, Kimberly Hart," Tommy replied back and kissed her.

So with that, they got out of bed, deciding that Kim would get a shower first, while Tommy woke everyone up, and when she was done he would get his. Sitting up, Tommy pulled on a pair of black shorts with a white shirt on, and headed downstairs to wake everyone up, while Kim grabbed a towel and headed in the shower. Coming downstairs, he was surprised to see Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Rocky all in the living room watching T.V. and eating what looks like breakfast.

Rocky turned to look at Tommy, "Well good morning 'Fearless Leader', did you and Kimmie sleep well?" said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Rocky, leave Tommy alone, or I'll tell Kim," Aisha stated, while Tommy mouthing a 'thank you' towards her, "Oh, by the way Tommy, myself and Rocky went out and got everyone some breakfast to eat, since we knew no one was probably up to cooking."

"Yeah, thanks 'Sha I appreciate that. Kim is in the shower right now, so when she gets out I'll hop in and get mine," Tommy stated, everyone nodded.

"Hey Tommy?" Adam asked, as Tommy looked up from his seat where he just sat down at. "What do you and Kim have planned for the day?" Adam finished.

"Well I believe that she and I are going to go to the movies and come home and just relax the rest of the day," Tommy replied.

"Can we come?" perked up Rocky.

"Rock, come on." Billy stated, "Use your brain; I know you have one somewhere in there. When Tommy said that he and Kim are going to the movies, I think that means that it's just going to be the two of them. Now shut up and eat your food, you ape."

"Um…thanks Billy man, I appreciate that, but yes Rocky it will just be Kim and I for the movies, but you guys are welcome to come over later when we get home to just chill." Tommy finished, kind of surprised to see Billy go off, but thankful for it none the less.

There was an awkward silence after this, until Aisha spoke.

"Here Tommy," Aisha said, handing Tommy a bag of food, "This is yours and Kim's breakfast, I got you a coffee with 2 cream and 2 sugar, and here is Kim's, I got her a chai tea with one sugar." Aisha finished hoping to relieve the awkwardness in the room.

"Thanks 'Sha I appreciate it."

Kim enters the living room wearing a white shirt saying "I got the hots for the White Ranger" and a pair of jeans on.

"Mornin' everyone." Kim said, receiving the "hellos" and "Good mornings" back.

"Hey babe our food is on the coffee table, Rocky and Aisha went out and got everyone breakfast." Tommy said giving her a kiss, "Now I'm going to go my shower." With that Tommy went back up stairs to do his business.

"Thanks 'Sha, you didn't have to do that though." Kim said reaching over and giving her a hug. "Oh and you too Rocky." Kim chuckled the last part knowing that it would annoy him at least a little bit.

"Hey shortie, you're lucky that I love you, or you would be in for it." Rocky said with a laugh, standing up to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure Richard, Tommy would just come and beat your ass." Kim said, kissing on the cheek.

After Kim sat down in the recliner her food in her hand, she ate for a few minutes then spoke.

"So Adam, Billy, how are Tanya and Kat doing?" Kim asked, wanting to the full details of everything.

"Fine." They both replied, blushing a little bit.

"I'm taking Kat out tomorrow night on a date, what about you Adam?"

"I'm going to call Tanya later today ask her about going out Wednesday night." Adam replied, smiling remembering last night.

"Well, its about time you guys finally found someone. I thought the two of you were going to come out of the closet to us." Kim said laughing a little bit.

"Wow, Kim that hurt. It cut me deep." Adam said, clutching his heart, feigning pain.

"Wow, thanks 'sis for the support. I feel the love." Billy said

"Aw you guys know that I love both of you, just giving you two a hard time." Kim said getting up to give each of them a hug.

After everyone laughing, they all sat back down and continued on eating. About fifteen minutes later, Tommy came down stairs wearing a White shirt with a pair of shorts on. Walking over to Kim, she stood up, allowing Tommy to sit down, and Kim sat on his lap, while handing him his breakfast.

"Comfy Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Very, now eat your food." Kim she replied, and wiggled her butt for emphasis. Chuckles erupted from everyone.

Once everyone was done eating their breakfast, trash thrown away, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Adam decided to head out. Now just left in the house is Kim and Tommy, Tommy wanting to take a nap headed back up to the bedroom, while Kim stayed downstairs to watch T.V., flipping through the stations her phone began to ring, getting up she went over to her purse and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Kim answered.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" a voice answered back.

"TRINI! I missed you so much; I'm doing well how about yourself?" Kim asked.

"Doing well just can't wait until were done with the Summit, I miss Angel Grove, and everyone in it," Trini said with a smile.

"We miss you to Tri, is Jason and Zack behaving themselves?" Kim asked.

"Well for the most part, at least we haven't been thrown out yet, which is a good sign, but they still are joking around a lot." Trini replied chuckling a bit, thinking of Jason and Zack.

"Well, that's good I guess." Kim said.

"Yeah, it is, so the real reason I called is to ask how you and Tommy are doing?" Trini said excitedly.

"Good, actually really good, all of us went out to the club last night, and Tommy is taking me to the movies today." Kim smiled.

"Ok so what happen when you and Tommy got back? Anything I should know about?" Trini asked questionably.

"Nope, I curled up to him and he just held me until we fell asleep, but something did happen when we woke up this morning." Kim replied, blushing a little bit thinking back from earlier this morning.

"Ok spill, I want details girl!" Trini squealed.

"Hey, I don't ask you about your sex life with Jason, but if you must know, Tommy made sure I was taken care really well. He actually took care of me a couple times this morning." Kim replied almost matching Trini's squeal.

"I'm happy for you Kim; I honestly am, for both of you, you both deserve to be happy. I thought if you would have left, that it would have been the end for the both of you and you need happiness in your life."

"Tri…I love you so much, I am happy, I'm truly happy I feel invincible right now, like I could take Zedd and Rita on by myself." Kim smiled.

"Well, you know Tommy wouldn't let you." Trini said, laughing a bit.

"Ha-ha very funny Trini," Kim replied sarcastically, "In all seriousness Tri, I think I'm going to let you go, I want to take a nap before Tommy and I go out tonight, so call me later ok?

"Ok Kim go enjoy yourself, love you bye." Trini said hanging up the phone.

Kim, shutting her phone went over to the couch, and laid down. Within a few moments of her closing her eyes, she went to asleep, more than likely dreaming of Tommy.

After a very relaxing Sunday, the gang headed out to school, all of them anxious, wanting school to be over, so their summer would start. Inside, Kim was at her locker, when Bulk and Skull decided to make an appearance.

"So Kimmie, you missed are date last night, but I'll forgive you, if you give me a kiss." Skull said puckering up his lips.

"Really Skull, give it a rest. I have no interest in you, you disgusting pig." Kim growled, rolling her eyes.

"Come on Kim, just one kiss." Skull replied leaning forward.

"Hey Skull I think she said to leave her alone now beat it." Tommy said walking up, wrapping his arms around Kim.

"And what are you going to do about it tough guy." Bulk said stepping forward.

Releasing Kim, Tommy got in Bulk's face, "Do u really want to temp me, you pussy bitch," Tommy said getting in his face

Realizing that Tommy wasn't messing around, he backed down, "Come on Skull lets go." With that Bulk and Skull left Tommy and Kim, and went to terrorize someone else.

"You know that I can handle Bulk and Skull just fine," Kim said turning around to glare at Tommy.

"I know you can, it doesn't mean that I won't be there to protect you," Tommy said leaning in for a kiss.

Kissing Tommy, she said, "Well than you won't have a problem with holding my bags today after school, when we go shopping today."

"You love torturing me, don't you, Beautiful?" Tommy said whining.

"Yes, and you love me anyways now deal with it, and walk me to class," Kim said, with that Tommy and Kim head off to their classes.

After school was finished, the gang decided to head out to Youth Center as normal. Sitting at their standard table, Ernie brought them their usual, and they began eating.

"Alright, so what's on the agenda today?" Billy asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, Tommy volunteered to take me out shopping today, so you guys want to come too?" Kim said, while Tommy grumbled.

"Well, now that you mention it I think me and Rocky will. Right, Rocky?" Aisha said rhetorically.

"Um…sure," Rocky replied, knowing he was in a losing battle.

"Also, I'm sure Kat and Tanya would love to go," Kim said looking at Adam and Billy.

"Oh look and here they come too." Turning around, to look at Kat and Tanya.

"Well actually Kat and I have a date tonight, so I'll catch you all later." Billy said and left.

"Adam, what about you?" Kim asked.

"Tanya and I are going out on Wednesday, so yeah let me check with Tanya and see if she wants to go shopping too." Adam replied back and went over to Tanya.

"Alright, it's settled so we are all going except Billy and Kat, so let's head out," Kim said, standing up.

With that the group headed out from Ernie's, went to their cars and headed out to the mall. Arriving at the mall 15 minutes later, Tommy, Kim, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Tanya headed inside, deciding to split up, with their respectful couples, and they would meet up at the food court later.

Going to the nearest store, browsing, every once in awhile, Kim would grab something and show it to Tommy, and vice versa.

"Awe, Tommy look at this." Kim said showing Tommy, it was a white fitted shirt that said in pink 'The White Ranger stole my heart.'

Smiling Tommy went over to Kim wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you, too, Handsome." Kim replied, and kissed him again.

"Tommy, look at this." Kim commented with a wicked grin, it was black shirt that said 'The Pink Ranger has me whipped.'

"Too true, love, but you know I'm not buying that, or ever wearing that right," Tommy said.

"I know, I still think it's cute," Kim mumbled.

Kim and Tommy continued to look around occasionally to pick something up to buy. By the time they were ready to go, and head to the food court to meet everyone, Tommy's hands were full of Kim's purchases.

_(Rocky and Aisha)_

Before they could start their shopping they had to go over to food court to get Rocky something to eat, which consisted of a burger and a milkshake. Rocky now satisfied, they headed inside the store.

"Aisha," Rocky said, she turned to look at him.

"I want you to know that I really do love you, you mean the world to me." Rocky said.

Stunned for words Aisha just gave Rocky a hug and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you, too, babe."

"Thank you, its just sometimes I don't think you realize, on exactly how much I love you." Rocky replied.

"Rock, you know that I love you, and I know that you love me, and that is all that matters, so don't worry about it ok? You are the only for me and the only one that I want," Aisha said kissing him again.

"Thanks 'Sha, I really needed to hear that you don't know how much." Rocky replied.

"Alright, now let's get shopping, because we have to be done in time to meet everyone else." Aisha said, and they were off getting everything they needed, after going through numerous amounts of stores, looking at the time, they decided to heat to the food court.

Heading to a random store, not talking, both happy just to be in each other's company. In the store they found some things, but nothing really interested either of them.

"Hey Adam, would you mind if we would head over to the music store, they got some new music there, that I want to check out." Tanya started.

"Yeah that's fine, to be honest I'm kinda glad were leaving, music is more my thing, than close shopping. " Adam said, grateful that they were leaving this store.

Heading out to the music store, they headed over to the nearest rack of cds.

"Adam you need to check out this band, they are called Eyeshine, listen to the one song called Dance with Angels." Tanya said.

"Alright sure." Adam replied.

"Wow they are pretty good, definitely a change of pace from what I usually listen too." Adam said, putting the cd back down.

"Well, what do you usually listen to?" Tanya inquired, genuinely interested.

"Do you know what metalcore is?" Adam said, her nodding her head he continued, "Ok bands like August Burns, Red, Asking Alexandria, Attack Attack, yes I know weird name, but really good. Let's see, also Killswitch Engage, and As I Lay Dying." Adam said.

Looking at Tanya she was definitely surprised, "Well how bout I just narrow it down a little bit." Adam said, Tanya laughed. "Basically anything that is metal or rock, or some variation of it."

Laughing, Tanya said, "Ok, sounds good, I'll keep that in mind." Tanya said.

"Ok, now, what kind of music do you listen to?" Adam inquired, trying to get to know her more.

"Well, how bout I just keep it basic." Tanya said, with Adam chuckling.

"I listen to basically anything that is pop, hip hop, R&B, rap, and some of the Punk goes Pop cover songs." Tanya said.

"Well I can't stand all the rap shit, but I usually appreciate all music." Adam said chuckling, looking at this phone for the time he spoke again, "Hey lets finish up here and head up to the food court, its almost time to meet up with rest of the gang."

With that they got everything they wanted to buy, insistent on letting him pay, Adam gathered both his and Tanya's purchases, and headed out, and to meet up with everyone else.

_(Everyone)_

Now that everyone was done shopping they all got their food, and sat down to eat. After everyone finished eating, bill was paid; they all decided to head out, and to go home. On the drive home, Tommy's communicator went off.

"This is Tommy, go ahead Zordon." Tommy said, quickly going into leader mode.

"TOMMY I NEED YOU AND THE REST OF THE RANGERS TO COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER, ITS URGENT." Zordon said.

"Ok, I'll contact everyone else, but Zordon, Billy is on a date right now."

"I UNDERSTAND, BUT I NEED ALL THE RANGERS, ZEDD AND RITA SENT A MONSTER DOWN TO DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE." Zordon replied.

"Ok, I understand we will be there as soon as we can," Tommy said. Now looking at Kim he spoke, "Text Aisha, Rocky and her still should be together, I'll get a hold of Adam, and Billy."

With that they started getting a hold of everyone.

Deciding on a nice restaurant, they pulled into the Olive Garden.

"Well, I hope you will like it, Kat," Billy alleged pulling into a parking spot, and turning off the car.

"I'm sure I will Billy, let's go and enjoy ourselves tonight." Kat said.

With both of them getting out heading into the restaurant, and getting seated, they put their orders in, while waiting on their food, they started talking.

"So Kat, you are originally from Australia correct?" Billy asked.

"Yes, my dad traveled a lot a couple of years ago we moved to Angel Grove, but recently my family was getting a little homesick, they decided to leave, but I stayed." Kat said.

"Well that must have been tough leaving your family behind and staying here, which I'm glad you did, because I would not have met you." Billy said grabbing her hands into his.

"Awe Billy that's so sweet." Kat said reaching over the table and kissing him.

"No problem, now your living with Tanya?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I met Tanya when I first came here, and we just clicked, she and I were inseparable." Kat smiled, smiling remembering when she first met Tanya.

"Ok, how come I never saw you at school?" Billy asked, "Sorry about the twenty questions." He added sheepishly.

"It's not a problem Billy, let's see. I during the time, my dad and my mum, were always traveling so I did Cyber School, because I also took care of my little brother." Kat said. "So when I my parents and little brother went back to Australia and I went to move in with Tanya, I decided just to enroll in school, to be honest Cyber School is extremely boring."

After a comfortable silence, the waiter came around with their orders, filled their drinks and left. After eating for a couple of minutes, Kat spoke, "Alright now tell me something about yourself."

"Well what do you want to know?" Billy replied.

"Anything, everything." Kat said, sweetly.

"Ok, lets see here, I live with my dad, he is always traveling a lot, doing lectures all across the country. My mom died when I was young, of cancer." Billy said.

"I'm sorry Billy; I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory." Kat said, scared that he would hate her.

"No worries, it was a long time ago, it's cool." Billy said reassuring her even more by reaching over and kissing her.

"My I like to invent things, I'm always messing around with stuff, I actually built my own car, it's a 60s VW bug." Billy said, proud of himself for that feat.

"Well you know how myself, Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam are really close." Billy said, waiting for her to nod he continued, "Well also there are three more people too, Jason, Trini, and Zack, right now they are at the Teen World Peace Summit."

"Oh I remember that, I remember reading about that in the newspaper, which must have been a huge honor." Kat said

"It was, they will be coming home this summer I believe, to finish up their senior year in High School, and wanting to finish it with their friends." Billy replied, "But don't worry you will get to meet them soon."

"Well I'll be looking forward to it." Kat said.

After finishing eating, Billy paid for the bill, they headed back to his car, so he could take Kat home. 20 minutes later, arriving at Tanya's house, he walked her to the door.

"Well, Kat, I hope that you enjoyed yourself." Billy said.

"I did, Billy, thank you for a wonderful time." Kat said.

Billy moving closer to, he leaned in, and their lips came crashing down, after a solid 10 minute make-out session, Billy's phone went off, stopping he grabbed it out of his pocket, and looked at the text he got. 'Billy emergency meet us at the Command Center – Tommy.'

"Kat it looks like I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" Billy said.

Kissing him she replied, "Ok that's fine, but when you get home call me so I know that you got home alright."

"Will do see you later sweetheart." Billy said, with that he got back in his car and headed out to his house so he could teleport.

Mere minutes later he pulled in his garage, seeing that his dad wasn't home, he got out of his car, and teleported to the command center. Arriving he saw that everyone else was there.

_(Everyone)_

"Sup guys, I'm here, what's going on?" Billy asked.

"RANGERS, ZEDD AND RITA LAUNCHED A MONSTER DOWNTOWN, PLEASE BECAREFUL, THIS IS ONE OF ZEDD'S MOST PRIZED MONSTERS, IF HE HITS YOU WITH HIS BEAM, IT PUTS YOU IN A COMA LIKE STATE, AND YOU CAN ONLY GET OUT OF THE COMA ONCE THE MONSTER IS DESTROYED. DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?" Zordon said.

"Yes Zordon we will be careful, all right Rangers, it's morphin' time." Tommy yelled

"White Tiger!" Tommy yelled.

"Pink Crane!" Kim yelled.

"Red Ape!" Rocky yelled.

"Yellow Bear!" Aisha yelled.

"Blue Wolf!" Billy yelled.

"Black Frog!" Adam yelled.

They arrived, seeing the monster scaring everyone away and destroying buildings. The monster turned to see who has arrived.

"Rangers I've been expecting you." The Monster said.

"Yeah well I think it's time for you to leave, as you can see, your outnumbered." Tommy said.

"Like that matters White Ranger." The Monster said, he then, within a blink of eye copied himself so that there was 6 of him. "Now what do you think of that."

"I think that we are going to kill you." Tommy said, with that the monsters and the rangers attacked.

The battle raged on, neither side gaining of the upper hand, the battle lasted for a good two hours until the monster stopped to attacking, which the rangers were grateful, as they needed to catch their breath.

"Ok enough of this fun and games, now I'm going to kill all of you, every last one of you." The Monster said giving a evil laugh.

"Bring it on fuck head." Tommy yelled.

"Ah, right ranger you will be the first." The monster said, all his copies merged back into him, he launched a beam, and they all dived out of the way.

Beam after beam, the Rangers, kept on dodging it. The monsters plan going well, after separating them.

"You know what I think I changed my mind, the Pink Ranger will go first." The Monster said, turning to look at Kimberly. "NOW DIE!" The Monster yelled, launching a beam at Kimberly.

Realizing that Kim was in trouble, Tommy ran to grab Kimberly out of the way, pushing Kimberly out of the way, and Tommy took the entire energy blast, direct hit. Tommy fell to the ground unconscious, he de-morphed as well.

"No! Tommy!" Kim screamed. Watching as Tommy fell.

Rocky's communicator went off. "ROCKY, GET EVERYONE TO THE COMMAND CENTER, WE NEED TO REGROUP." Zordon said.

"You heard the man, let's go!" Rocky yelled.

Grabbing on to Tommy's body, they all teleported back to the Command Center. Arriving at the Command Center, Rocky put Tommy on medic bed.

"Zordon, the monster blasted Tommy with his beam." Billy started.

"I KNOW, I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT ONLY TO WAKE TOMMY IS TO DESTROY THE MONSTER, EVEN THEN TOMMY MUST WAKE UP ON HIS OWN." Zordon said, "ALPHA PLEASE SCAN TOMMY'S BODY, RANGERS THERE IS NOTHING ELSE YOU CAN DO PLEASE RETURN HOME, AND WHEN THE MONSTER STRIKES I WILL CALL YOU."

Agreeing with Zordon they all left, except Kimberly. She stayed by his side holding his hand. Her head on his chest crying.

"Tommy please wake up, I need you, please wake up." Kim whimpered.

"Zordon, I scanned Tommy, his vitals are fine, it's like he is just in a deep sleep." Alpha said.

"THANK YOU ALPHA, PLEASE KEEP ON MONITORING HIM." Zordon said.

"I will Zordon you can count on that." Alpha said.

"KIMBERLY, MY PINK CRANE, YOU MUST HEAD HOME THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO, REMEMBER TOMMY IS THE WHITE FALCON, IF ANYONE CAN'T GET OUT OF THIS COMA IT IS THE FALCON," Zordon said, knowing that Kimberly is taking this the hardest; Tommy was the one who saved Kimberly from the blast as it was directed at her.

"I understand, Zordon," Kimberly said, in between whimpers. "I can I just stay with him a little bit longer?"

"YES, MY PINK RANGER, YOU MAY, BUT REMEMBER YOU MUST REST," Zordon said.

With Kimberly nodded, she just sat next to him hold his hand, and stroking his hair. After an hour, tiredness setting in on Kimberly, she headed back home hopefully to sleep, but doubting it would come. Coming home she went up to Tommy's and hers room, she laid down, she felt the coldness of the other side of the bed, that night she cried herself to sleep, hoping, praying that Tommy would wake up.

A/N: WELL GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK WITH A REVIEW. YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO, READ THE STORY THEN REVIEW THX. ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK PINKRANGER FOR BEING AWESOME =)


	5. AN NOTE 1

hey guys silentbob here. im so sorry that i havent posted another chapter in forever. ive been really busy, i work night shifts, almost 50 hours a week so if im not at work im sleeping. i will do my best to get a new chapter up for you guys im so sorry about the delay i will to my best. so everyone keep it safe. always remember wear a condom before you have sex and always pull out ;)


	6. SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Author's note:

GOD! I am so sorry everyone who has been waiting for me to update this story… real life took hold and well one thing led to another and I completely stopped. I am not sure what I want to do with this story maybe edit or completely redue it because quite frankly… I really don't even remember what was going on myself… sad to say I know. I just read all the reviews for it, and well it does my heart good for the little that did write people did seem to enjoy it…

Until next time - Bob


End file.
